Some networks, including some wireless networks, are pre-planned and centrally-controlled. A single provider can organize the network nodes and installs the infrastructure. Operationally, a centralized entity has a wealth of knowledge about various network characteristics. Consequently, a routing between two communication participants at different network nodes may be pre-planned and centrally-controlled.
On the other hand, ad hoc networks, including wireless ad hoc networks, do not usually involve significant pre-planning or centralized control. One or perhaps a few network nodes are often established by different individuals. These individuals activate their respective network nodes, which are designed to automatically interoperate with other network nodes that are established by other individuals. Even without pre-planning or centralized control, operation of these ad hoc networks still entails routing connections for communication participants between two network nodes. Mechanisms and techniques for effectively determining efficient routings can involve considering and sharing parameters across many network nodes as well as appropriately balancing a multitude of factors.